Rough Love
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: What happens when Alfred goes to see Arthur and play 20 Questions? Was it a good idea? Maybe, maybe not...since Arthur shows Alfred how pirates play fair. Please R&R EnglandxAmerica. Human names used.


I don't own Hetalia, only the plot. Also, I was planning to make this into a two shot, but I'm keeping it a one shot with two parts.

Rough Love

Part 1: Don't Play 20 Questions

There was a knock on the door of a certain Brit's mansion door as he just sat down to have some tea and relax over a good book.

"Who the bloody hell disturbs someone on a Friday afternoon? Damn wankers!" He hissed under his breath as he got up and went to the door.

"Hey Arthur, I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun for a while, so I decided to stop by," a certain hyperactive American barged in, suggesting as the said Englishman looked at him as if he was insane.

"Okay, I'll play along for a while, so what game are we going to play?" Arthur asked as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to keep in a sigh.

"Twenty questions," Alfred replied as he saw the look on his 'older brother's' face as he turned around, which showed pure torture.

"Hell no, no way in hell!" Arthur answered, his voice almost reaching a screeching level.

"Please, just humor me, even if it's just for a little while?" Alfred begged as Arthur crumbled underneath said American's puppy dog pout.

"Okay, fine, whatever you want," he agreed, having a weird feeling that he'd regret it later.

"Yes! You're the best Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed as Arthur blushed a bit, hoping that his secret crush didn't notice.

* * *

They played twenty questions for a while, each asking a few, sometimes getting the answer they hoped for, or sometimes, not at all. It irked Arthur to hear about the girls that hit on Alfred…he knew why, but he wouldn't admit it to the sometimes atmospheric reading blond.

"Arthur, is something wrong?" Alfred asked as he looked up at him.

"No, not really, why do you ask?" Arthur replied, looking away from him.

"You've been doing that as of late, whenever I try and look at you," he pointed out as the Brit blushed.

"You're imagining things Alfred," he commented, looking down at his lap.

That was when Alfred kissed him…he wasn't expecting it…hell, he was good. When they broke for air, Arthur could only blink. "What…why did you do that?" He wondered as he looked at Alfred, who was just as embarrassed as he was.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Arthur?" He wondered, as said person shook his head and looked away again.

"Don't look away from me; please…I can't stand it when you do that," Alfred admitted as he wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him onto his lap.

"Alfred…" he couldn't say more than his name, because said blond just claimed him again in a rough kiss and he let out a satisfied moan, without meaning to.

"Why don't we take this upstairs…don't you think?" Alfred suggested as Arthur numbly nodded, still trying to process all of this.

* * *

Walking up the stairs and falling onto the bed, was pretty much easy, since it did involve getting undressed on the way there…who knew that Alfred was efficient? Those lingering kisses were starting to make the heat spread through Arthur's body…it was getting unbearable.

"Alfred, stop teasing me, just fuck me already!" Arthur exclaimed as he saw the younger one grin.

"Is that what you really want?" Said Brit just glared as he asked that question…and shot him the 'don't-test-me-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you' look.

"Okay, just be patient," he promised as he held three fingers in front of Arthur's face, and he knew the cue to that. He evenly coated them with his saliva, while giving Alfred a sexy look that he knew would turn him on. Letting them go with a _pop, _he flashed Alfred one of his trademark smirks and watched as his glasses fog up and he blushed.

"What's wrong Alfie? Am I too much for you?" Arthur asked, teasing him as he 'removed' Texas and set it on the table.

"No…no, you're not," he admitted, his voice shaking slightly from lust.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk love, don't deny it," he purred, shaking a finger in Alfred's direction as said blond prepared him.

Not expecting that either…hell it hurt once he had all three fingers in. The pain wasn't that bad after a while, but as he was being stretched, he couldn't wait any longer once Alfred had stopped and paused for a moment. "Don't you dare back out on me now Alfred F. Jones, since I've waited for far too long for this, and there is no way in hell that you're hesitating now!" He exclaimed, and without warning, Alfred slammed into him, burying himself deep in Arthur's ass as he moaned, partially from the pain and pleasure.

"Damn you're tight Artie…I can honestly say that you're virgin…" he commented as Arthur shot him a look that said 'mention that again to me when we're in bed and you are so screwed'!

"Just move Alfred…I can't wait any longer," he admitted as Alfred started to move, keeping tight hold on Arthur's hips, and he knew that there'd be bruises later.

The rhythm was slowly turning to a fast one as moans, pants, and cries of pleasure filled the room. "Bloody hell, if I knew you were this good, I would've had you over here a few years back," Arthur complimented as he saw Alfred blush.

"Really?" He wondered as he started to get even rougher with the Brit who was moaning underneath him and sounding a bit like a whore (no offense to him intended though)…

"Of course love, honestly, I've loved you…I've always loved you, and truthfully, I've always wanted you," he suddenly blurted out as blue eyes met forest green.

Alfred smirked. "I love you too Arthur…I've always loved you just as much," he confessed as they both met in the middle for a kiss and then came at the same time, screaming each other's name in ecstasy.

Once Alfred pulled out, and lay down on the bed next to his British lover, who was at the moment, trying to find a nice position to cuddle him, blue met forest green again.

"What is it Arthur?" He asked as said Brit gave him a look.

"That was really good mind you, but next time…we are not playing twenty questions you bloody wanker, got it!" He hissed as he tried to sit up.

Damn, it hurt even trying.

Alfred just smiled and nodded.

He just didn't know what Arthur would do to him the next time he woke up…

The pirate turned gentleman just smiled as he watched his lover sleep. _You'll have a rude awakening love, I'll make sure of it…I know you'll enjoy it all the same though…_

They were going to have so much fun, besides pirates had their own way of playing fair…rude awakening indeed.

* * *

Part 2: This Is How Pirates Play…

When Alfred woke up, he realized that he wasn't in bed any longer; well of course he wasn't, since he was right now currently chained to the wall in a certain Englishman's basement, or dungeon for the matter.

"You're awake love, that's good," he heard his lover comment from somewhere in the room, but couldn't pinpoint where.

Before he could voice his question, Arthur stepped out of the shadows, a grin on his face as Alfred stared at him, since from head to toe, and he was clad in his pirate uniform. He wore the red jacket with the gold trim that he said was his favorite, white dress shirt with the ascot, black pants, and the three inch heeled boots that made him look as if he had just stepped out of the latest sexiest men's magazine. Topping it off with the hat that had a white feather in it, he completely looked like a sex god!

"I thought you told me that you lost the uniform," Alfred mentioned as said pirate-gentleman just stared at him…the plan was starting to form.

"I just made you think that love, actually I had this sent to the dry cleaners," he admitted as Alfred pouted.

"Mind explaining why I'm chained up at the moment?" He asked as he saw his lover's grin turn into a smirk.

"Let's just say that this is payback for earlier my pet," he cooed in Alfred's ear, then stole a kiss from him.

_Damn Arthur's hot when he's like this. Not that I don't like it when he's a gentleman, but when he's a pirate…he's sexy as hell, _Alfred thought to himself a bit lost in thought, not knowing that said lover was undressing him, and he only realized this once the cold air hit him _hard…_

"Hmm…I think I like you like this Alfie, it suits you," he commented, surveying his work, seeing his American lover helpless, chained up, and well, really alluring in the position he was in as he took out a few toys that he had kept in the closet.

Alfred could only blush. He was getting turned on by Arthur being seme…he knew the dirty comments weren't far behind. Once he looked at what was in Arthur's hand, and on the table, he realized that he was going to be in for a rough night. "What do you have planned Arthur?" He wondered, having a weird feeling that he was going to regret this later, and maybe enjoy it at the same time.

Said American was met with a harsh strike to his back with the riding crop in Arthur's hand. "That's Captain Kirkland to you lad, or Master would do just as well," he replied, hissing into Alfred's ear, enjoying his uke's reaction, the terror and the lust…it was perfectly mirrored into his eyes as he stared into those captivating blue ones.

Alfred glared at him defiantly. "There's no way in hell I'm calling you 'Master'!" He exclaimed, realizing that he was getting turned on by how Arthur was treating him.

"Hmm…you have no choice in the matter, besides if you do, I'll reward you later, if you're a good boy," he promised, while unconsciously running the riding crop up and down Alfred's already hard cock, earning a wanton moan to reach his ears.

"Your body disagrees Alfie…you want me don't you my pet?" He wondered as he grabbed Alfred by his hair, forcing him to look at him. Arthur could see the lust in his eyes, but he wouldn't admit it.

_Hmm…time for plan B then. I was going to be nice, but I'm not playing fair now…rude awakening indeed!_ Arthur chuckled at the thought as he watched Alfred struggle against the chains that held him. "Even with your strength lad, you won't be able to break those, I made them myself, and no one has been able to break those," he added, smirking a bit, watching Alfred struggle was really killing his resolve to hold back now.

"Damn it Arthur, don't play with me!" He hissed, clearly pissed off.

"We'll remedy that, don't worry, but remember what I told you?" He promised, kissing Alfred roughly, as he struck him with the riding crop harshly, earning another moan, and he felt his own cock twitch in anticipation.

Before they got started, Arthur grabbed something off the table, and Alfred felt him slip it onto his cock. _Damn it! He did not just slip a cock ring on Florida did he? Shit, I am so screwed! _He thought to himself as he saw Arthur smirk.

"If you want it off love, you'll have to beg…besides I'll try to be gentle, but you know me…I think at the end of this you'll be bleeding, maybe only a little," he promised, as he took of his pants, and Alfred could only wonder what he did to get himself into this mess.

Without warning, Arthur shoved the riding crop up Alfred's ass, hard and without mercy… "Ahhh…Arthur…it feels good," he admitted, feeling a bit ashamed of himself that he was seriously enjoying this.

Said lover took another riding crop from table and hit him repeatedly, enjoying the screams that passed his lips. "What did I tell you lad? Call me Master," he reminded as Alfred whimpered.

"Hell no!" He shot back, glaring at Arthur defiantly.

That caused Arthur to get even rougher with Alfred, and shove the riding crop deeper into his ass, combined with the pain emanating from his back; he was in pure masochistic bliss. "Damn Arthur…Ahhh…there…again….there!" He screamed as he felt the riding crop his prostate, hard and dead on that he saw stars the first time, but the painful twitch of his cock reminded him that he couldn't come…

"Alright then," he consented, grinning and took out the riding crop, placing it on the table, knowing that Alfred was stretched enough, and he heard a whimper from him.

"Don't worry love, I'll make you feel good, maybe even better than you imagined," he cooed, running his fingers through his lover's hair as he buried himself deep inside Alfred's ass as he screamed, feeling Arthur hit his prostate dead on.

"Holy shit! Where did you learn to do that?" Alfred asked as Arthur smirked and continued his assault on his lover's vital regions.

"Just a lot of practice love, that's all I can say," he admitted as he hit Alfred with the riding crop again.

Alfred was close, really close, and he knew that if he didn't come soon, he was going to explode, except he didn't want to call Arthur 'Master' no way in hell! "Arthur, let me come, please let me come," he pleaded as said lover smirked.

"No, you remember the condition, don't you? I'll only remove it if you say it," he promised, getting rougher with him.

There were tears in Alfred's eyes by this time. Maybe he would just do as Arthur asked this time…maybe just this once. "Let me come Master, please, I'm begging you…" he pleaded, whimpering as the pain was getting unbearable.

Claiming another kiss from Alfred, he removed the cock ring as they both came.

"Did you learn your lesson yet my pet?" He asked, unchaining Alfred as he rubbed his wrists to get the feeling back in them, as he stood up.

"What lesson was that Master?" He wondered, curious as to what Arthur would do to him if he asked.

"Hmm…you still haven't learned your lesson yet my pet," he cooed, lust entering his voice as he shoved Alfred up against the wall, hard and started to assault his collarbone with love bites and kisses.

"Ahhh…please be gentle Master," he pleaded, moaning like a whore.

"Tell me my pet, what do you want me to do to you?" Arthur asked, smirking.

"I…I…I want you to fuck me Master, I want you to fuck me senseless! Fuck me, make me scream…make me beg for more…make it hurt," he admitted, his blush matching the color of Arthur's jacket.

"As you wish my pet, but remember, you asked for this," he commented as Alfred nodded.

After that night, Alfred knew how pirates played fair, also…never to ask Arthur to play twenty questions again…unless he wanted to be punished…


End file.
